The Vow
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "I hope that one day I can love, like how you love me." She cried before I walked away.  Fabina AU based on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Le gasp! how horrid of me to begin a new story when I haven't even finished my others! Oh well. You don't have to have seen this movie to understand the story. I have the first three chapters written up. For this story only I'm going to ask for 5-8 reviews before I update, seeing as how since I know I won't get that many I'll have more time to waste before updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or The Vow's general plotline.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Rutter your wife suffered traumatic brain injury during the accident. Now with cases like this we tend to keep the patient in a comatose state to help relieve the pain and give the brain time to heal itself." The doctor continued to ramble about unimportant medical nonsense while I stood shell shocked.<p>

My wife. Nina Rutter. Accident. TBI. Wake up soon. That's all I made out as I walked towards her hospital room.

I saw her there lying in that bed broken and couldn't help but think about life's' defining moments.

One of my personal favorites: meeting Nina.

She had walked past me as I waited in line for my parking sticker. As I looked back she turned and smiled at me. Upon getting to the front of the line I saw she had forgotten her sticker. I picked it up and followed her out.

"Shit." A voice cursed as she began to walk back into the office.

"Forgot something?" I asked.

"Ah yes." She replied laughing. "I only come for the two hour wait. The stickers just an added bonus."

"I don't mean this in a creepy way or anything but we have the same RPP zone."

"Hmm the same what exactly?"

"Erm residential parking place." I replied awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "Now I think the least we can do is dignify that with a drink."

"I suppose we can." She replied. "I'm Nina. Nina Martin."

"Fabian Rutter." I replied shaking her hand.

Four years after that first date we were married. Three months after our wedding the accident occurred.

We had been driving home from getting food when we pulled to a stop at the end of the street.

"You know I have this theory." She had said.

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yea, I think that a woman is guaranteed to get preggers if she does it in the backseat of a car." She replied unbuckling herself and kissing me softly.

Now everything after that moment is a blur. I saw the lights as did she but we didn't know where they were coming from. The truck slammed into us from behind sending Nina flying through the windshield of the car. This my friends is where the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey I'm trying to make chapters longer but I type them on my phone so yea...Anyway 8 is my favorite number so 8 reviews for an update. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or The Vow's general plotline.**

* * *

><p>"Careful now don't overwhelm her." The doctor next to me cautioned as Nina's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Nina, honey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ugh my head hurts." She replied.

I glanced at the doctor. "That's perfectly normal." She assured me.

"Where am I?" Nina asked.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. You suffered some brain injury but you should be fine now." The doctor answered.

"Was anyone else in the accident with me?" She asked.

I glanced at the doctor again. "Don't you know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course." Instant relief. "You're my doctor." Pain.

I slowly crossed to the side of her bed.  
>"Nina, I'm your husband." I said quietly.<p>

She glanced at my face for a moment before glancing at her left hand. There, where I had placed it during that first hospital visit was her gold wedding band. She looked at me again shocked. I reached out to touch her arm in comfort and she cringed away from me. It was then that I left the room.

"Mr. Rutter. Mr. Rutter!" The doctor called after me.

"You said her tests were fine! You said she'd be fine." I said angrily.

"Brain injuries are tricky-"

"She doesn't even know who I am. She doesn't even know me." I replied walking away. I found a small corner of the hospital, sat down, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You guys are so amazing! I got exactly eight reviews last chapter! I hate that my chapters are so short. Since I ask so much of you guys and you get virtually nothing back I'll only ask for five reviews this time and I'm already working on making chapter four super duper long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or The Vow's general plotline.**

* * *

><p>"Pst. Pstt." I woke up to a small finger poking me in the arm.<p>

"Nina?" I asked groggily.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Sleeping."

"I want to know more about us." She said quickly. "I'm also a little hungry."

I chuckled quietly before handing her the bag I had with me. "I brought you some clothes. C'mon let's go get you some food."

"So we're married?" She asked chewing her food.

"Yup, for about three months now."

"How long ago did we meet?"

"Four years."

"Oh."

"Nina when the doctor says it's fine for you to come home, I'd like for you to stay with me."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you!" She answered back getting up and walking towards her room.

"Please just consider it?" I begged.

"Fine." She replied. "That's not a definite yes it's a maybe."

"Goodnight Nina." I replied kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight ." She answered awkwardly pulling away from the kiss.

"Neens you can call me Fabian. You always have." I said laughing.

"Goodnight Fabian." 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long I tried really hard to make this longer than all my other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or The Vow's general plotline.**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hospital corridor in my usual fashion with Nina's bag of clothes in my hand. Walking into her room I peeled back the curtain of her bed. She wasn't there.<p>

Jogging quickly to the nurses desk I asked where Nina Rutter was.

"She's been moved up to the VIP wing of the hospital." She answered kindly.

"That sounds expensive." I grimaced.

"It was a donation that paid for it. You can head up now if you like. Top floor second door on your left."

"Thank you." I mumbled already sprinting down the hall.

"Hey I brought you some clo-" I started as I realized who was in the room.

"I can't believe I have to find out my daughter's been in a car accident two weeks after the fact!" The visitor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. We haven't properly been introduced. My name is Fabian Rutter I'm Nina's husband." I said offering my hand for a shake. Ignoring it the man continued.

"Daniel Martin. Nina's father obviously. This is her mother Jen." He pointed to a woman sitting by Nina's bed.

Offering a nod in her mothers' direction I turned towards the doctor.

"How's her recovery?" I asked.

"She's doing quite well actually considering the circumstances. She should be ready to go home in a few days." The doctor replied easily.

"What can we do to help her recover at home?" Her mother asked anxiously.

"Well she should try to settle back into her usual routine. Live how she used to. Hopefully she'll be able to regain some of her memory that way." With that the doctor left the room.

"Nina dear you'll be coming home with us alright? We still have your room as it was before you left." Nina's mom said holding her daughter's hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. The doctor said it'd be best if she resumed her normal routine. Her normal routine is with me." I said quickly.

"Well she doesn't know you like she knows us. It's obviously in her best interest to return home with us." Her father interjected.

"But she hasn't been with you guys for five years! She's been living the ame routine with me for a great portion of her life! I am her normal routine whether you like it or not!" I exclaimed.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Nina screamed from her bed. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Listen I get that we're married or whatever but I don't know who you are. I have no proof that we we're ever in love. Now I think it'd be best for me to go home with my parents."

"But Nina-" I started.

"No Fabian I'm sorry but unless you find me some proof I can't go home with you."

"You want proof?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied smugly thinking I had nothing.

"Here's your proof." I said pulling my phone out my pocket and dialing voicemail. Putting the call on speaker I played my most recent message.

"Hey babe it's meeee. Just called to say I love you. Just kidding I'm running a little late... well a lot late. I miss you. I need some time with my Fabian the Babian. It's been forevvver. Anyway I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"Oh." Nina said when the message was done. She was blushing like mad probably due to the content of the message.

"Enough proof?" I countered quietly.

"I- I sounded happy." She whispered. "Maybe it would be best for me to go home with Fabian... Just on a trial basis I mean."

"Nina are you sure?" Her mother asked frantically.

"Yea I mean you barely know him." Her father added glaring at me.

"I'm sure. I mean what harm could it do?" She asked.

A soft knock on the door interrupted whatever her father was going to say.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over and Mrs. Rutter needs to be in testing in a few minutes. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

We kept our goodbyes short and to the point. I waited until I was safely locked in my car before letting loose and doing my happy dance. Nina was coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done! Just a side note who's watching Glee right now? Karofsky :'( But on a brighter note has anyone else noticed that the red trim on Amber's blazer is similar to the trim on the Warblers' blazers? Also Sebastian's just ten times hotter now that he's "not evil". Oh well... eight reviews or more for an update.**


	5. Authors' Note Super Important

**Authors' Note**

**Hey guys. So after careful consideration I've decided to put this story up for adoption. I just don't know where it's going anymore and it's becoming a chore to write it. So PM me if you wanna adopt and I'll read a sample of your work and get back to you. You don't need to write anything new just point me in the direction of what you think your best story is. If no one wants the story or if I can't find a decent author to adopt it I'll just leave it up without an update. I'd hate to delete it. Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews I really appreciate it. I'm just thinking of mainly focusing on oneshots for now. Look out for story updates this summer (Haunted, Vacations..., Till Summer Comes Around).**

**Thanks again,**

**angela1997**


End file.
